1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to an arrangement for the detachable connection of two components where elements of this arrangement, which can be connected with or disconnected from one another, are attached to either component.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A connecting arrangement of this kind, referred to as a so-called xe2x80x9cspring-clip connection,xe2x80x9d with a releasing part which moves on a bush-guided bolt, is described, e.g., by the German Patent No. DE 41 38 047.
Besides permitting quick connections, connecting arrangements of this type have the advantage of allowing easy dismantling for repair and maintenance purposes. They are used particularly in aircraft and road vehicles for attaching interior panelling.
The connecting arrangement described in the above-mentioned patent DE 41 38 047 refers to components with aligned openings, where a spring-loaded bolt guided in a bush is provided in a hole of one of the parts being connected, a locking part is attached to the end of the bolt, which, when the bolt is pressed in, engages detachably into a spring attached to the other part, and a releasing part, which can be moved up to a shoulder part on the bolt, expands the spring to release the connection when the bolt is pressed in further.
However, with this known connecting arrangement, the undesirable vibrations arising in one component are transmitted to the other component.
In order to avoid the above-noted drawbacks, the present invention is provides a vibration-damping connecting arrangement, which includes a particularly effective leaf-spring arrangement for such a vibration-damping connecting arrangement.
The present invention is directed to a connecting arrangement for the detachable connection of two components with openings aligned towards one another. The connecting arrangement includes a bolt, which is guided in a bush with bush head, located in a hole of one part being connected, a locking part attached to an end of the bolt, which, when the bolt is pressed in, engages with a leaf-spring arrangement connected to the other part, and a releasing part, which can be moved up to a shoulder part on the bolt, arranged to expand the leaf-spring arrangement to release the connection when the bolt is pressed in further. The connecting arrangement also includes a vibration-damping ring of elastic material having an opening into which the bush is located, so that the vibration-damping ring is positioned against a first component connected with the bush head. The vibration-damping ring has a peripheral groove arranged concentrically to its axis, to receive an edge of an opening in a second component. The leaf-spring arrangement is connected with the vibration-damping ring and a device forming a stop with reference to the opening of the second component is provided on the side of the vibration-damping ring turned away from the components.
The device forming the stop can include a disk ring whose outer diameter is greater than the diameter of the opening in the second component.
The device forming the stop is connected with the vibration-damping ring by clips, where, in each case, one end of the clip is embedded in the vibration-damping ring, e.g., by vulcanizing or casting in.
The leaf-spring arrangement is connected with the vibration-damping ring by embedding, e.g., by vulcanizing or casting in.
The device forming the stop and/or the leaf-spring arrangement is connected with a clamping holder hooking over the interior wall of the vibration-damping ring.
The leaf-spring arrangement has a base bent in the form of a ring, from whose upper edge at least two leaf-spring arms project, which are inclined inwardly and which are tapered toward their free end. The free ends are shaped like a ring segment- for a positive-locking fit into the engaging recess between the locking part and releasing part, and their free ends are formed to be expanded by the releasing part.
The free ends of the leaf-spring arms are bent (or curved) outwardly.
The base part can include catches which point outwards.
Moreover, when the leaf-spring arms engage an engaging recess between the locking part and releasing part, the releasing part lies against the leaf-spring arms.
The present invention is directed to a connecting arrangement for the detachable connection of two components having openings aligned toward one another. The connecting arrangement-includes a bolt having a shoulder part, a bush with a bush head adapted to extend into the opening of a first of the two components such that the bush head is adapted to be coupled to the first component, and a locking part is attached to an end of the bolt. A leaf-spring arrangement is adapted for connection to a second of the two components to engage the locking part when the bolt is pressed into the bush to a locking position, and a releasing part, which is movably coupled to the bolt between the shoulder part and the locking part. The releasing part is arranged to expand the leaf-spring arrangement, so as to release the engagement between the locking part and the leaf-spring arrangement when the bolt is pressed further into the bush to a release position. A vibration-damping ring includes of elastic material having an opening to receive the bush and a peripheral groove arranged concentrically to a ring axis, which is adapted to receive an edge of the opening of the second component. The vibration-damping ring is adapted for coupling to the first component, and the leaf-spring arrangement is coupled to the vibration-damping ring. A stop is located on a side of the vibration-damping ring which is adapted to be turned away from the two components.
According to a feature of the invention, the stop may include a disk ring whose outer diameter is greater than a diameter of the opening in the second component.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the arrangement can also include clips. Each clip can have an end embedded in the vibration-damping ring, and the stop may be coupled to the vibration-damping ring by the clips. The ends of the clips may be embedded in the vibration-damping ring by one of vulcanization or casting in.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, a part of the leaf-spring arrangement may be embedded in the vibration-damping ring by one of vulcanization or casting in.
The arrangement may also include a clamping holder arranged to hook over an interior wall of the vibration-damping ring. At least one of the stop and the leaf-spring arrangement may be coupled to the clamping holder.
Further, the leaf-spring arrangement may include a base, bent in the form of a ring, having an upper edge from which at least two leaf-spring arms are arranged to project. The at least two leaf-spring arms can be inclined inwardly and tapered toward their free ends, and the free ends may be arranged to form a ring segment for a positive-locking fit in an engaging recess located between the locking part and the releasing part, and are further arranged to be expanded by the releasing part. The free ends of the leaf-spring arms may be bent outwardly. Further, the base part can include catches which point outwardly.
Moreover, when the leaf-spring arms engage an engaging recess between the locking part and the releasing part, the releasing part can lie against the leaf-spring arms.
The present invention is also directed to an apparatus for the detachable connection of a first and second component, in which, in connection, the first and second components each have openings aligned with each other. The apparatus includes a vibration-damping ring having an opening adapted to align with the openings of the first and second components and a peripheral groove arranged concentrically to the vibration-dampening ring opening, a bolt having a shoulder part which is axially insertable within the vibration-damping ring opening, a locking part attached to an end of the bolt, and a releasing part, which is axially movably along the bolt between the shoulder part and the locking part. A leaf-spring arrangement is coupled to the vibration-damping ring and detachably coupled to an engaging recess delimited by the locking part and the releasing part.
In accordance with a feature of the instant invention, the peripheral groove of the vibration-damping ring can be adapted to receive an edge of the opening of the second component. The vibration-damping ring may be adapted to contact the first component, a bush may be adapted for insertion into the opening in the first component, and may be insertable into the vibration-damping ring, and the bolt may be insertable into through the bush. In this manner, the releasing part and the locking part are located outside of the bush. Further, a stop part may be coupled to a side of the vibration-damping ring remote from the first component. The stop part can be coupled to the vibration-damping ring via clips. An end of the leaf-spring arrangement can be embedded in the vibration-damping ring.
Further, a clamping holder may be arranged to hook over an interior surface of the vibration-damping ring opening and over the stop part, and may be arranged to hold an end of the leaf-spring arrangement.
In accordance with yet another feature of the present invention, the leaf-spring arrangement may include a base having an upper edge from which at least two leaf-spring arms are arranged to project, and the at least two leaf-spring arms may be inclined inwardly and tapered toward their free ends. The free ends may be arranged to form a segmented ring, which is arranged to provide a positive-locking fit in the engaging recess. The releasing part can be adapted to separate the free ends, thereby disengaging with the engaging recess. Further, the base part can include catches which point outwardly.
Other exemplary embodiments and advantages of the present invention may be ascertained by reviewing the present disclosure and the accompanying drawing.